Khaan Mousavi
Khaan, a character in the Perfect Match series, is a former Eros employee who created the framework the matches are made from. He is one your love interests in Book 2. He is first seen in ''Book 2'', Chapter 5. Appearance Khaan has brown hair in a man bun, brown eyes, a beard and tanned skin. He wears glasses, a cardigan with a striped top underneath, jeans and a long necklace. Personality Khaan is shown to a generous and intelligent man, given that he invented the framework for the matches and gave his employees motivational self-help books. He mentions that he quit working for Eros as soon as the Sirens project was green-lit, showing that he has strong morals. He is shown to be paranoid, given that he keeps on moving farther away from New York and uses a different alias for each area that he relocates. He firmly believes that Eros can't be defeated, and warns you that you'll regret crossing them and Rowan. In Book 2, Chapter 8, he is shown to be skilled in Krav Maga. He also believes that people should know how to defend themselves, given that he and Damien give you, Hayden and Sloane combat lessons in the following chapter. Chapters Perfect Match Book 2 * Chapter 3: Doppelganger (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: Aftermath (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: Game of Love * Chapter 6: The Sirens * Chapter 7: Who We Are * Chapter 8: Orientation * Chapter 9: When in Paradise * Chapter 10: Going Public * Chapter 12: Mirror, Mirror * Chapter 13: The Eve of the Battle * Chapter 14: Unveiling * Chapter 15: Reckoning Relationships Hamza Mousavi Hamza is Khaan's five year old son. When Rowan found out that Khaan had implemented a safety function to all Matches that could not be removed, he threatened Khaan's whole career and family, including Hamza. Khaan had to choose between his beliefs and Hamza's safety, and he decided to go into hiding to protect Hamza. They have a close and loving relationship. Your Character He is one of Your Character's love interests. He mentions throughout Book 2 that one of the reasons he wants to take it slow with you, if you pursue him romantically, is because he hasn't really dated much in the last five years. This is partly because of Eros, but also being a good dad to his son Hamza. Mindy Wales She's his employee. Sloane Washington Khaan and Sloane were co-workers at Eros. If your character does not date Khaan or Sloane, she confesses her love for him in Chapter 14, Book 2. If encouraged by your character, they are shown to be in a relationship in the Finale. Gallery Other Looks Khaan Mousavi - Full.png|Full View Khaan - Gala.jpg|Gala Khaan - Gala.png|Gala Outfit Full View Miscellaneous TheLoveInterestsinPM2Ch.9.png|Male Face 3 Hayden, Damien, Sloane and Khaan in PM 2 Ch. 9 PartofthePMGang'sGroupTextConversation.png|Some of the PM Gang in their Group Text Chain Trivia * * According to his BlueFire fan, Khaan does vinyasa yoga, and makes organic pressed juices at home and brings them to work for his coworkers. He also has a life coach. * In Book 2, Chapter 15, he and Sloane become part of the AIC Comission, and are put in charge of watching over Eros. He mentions they won't shut Eros down because it would put thousands of people who weren't working with Cecile and Rowan out of a job. * He and Hamza move to New York by the end of the series. * His appearance was used for Quadruple Threat, a DJ in Platinum, and Darius Shahabi, a producer in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3, and for King Eirik in The Royal Heir, Book 1. Category:Characters Category:'Perfect Match' Characters Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Playing Cupid